widotarfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Hermit
Gary Oak the Pokémon Hermit ' ''Once a friendly trainer with a bright future ahead of him, Gary Oak's dreams were shattered by the untimely and tragic death of his grandfather, the renown Professor Oak, at the hands of his arch-nemesis Ash Ketchum (it was an accident, actually). Embittered by the loss, Gary took to the forest, training for years in secret for his eventual duel with Ash, only to later learn that Ash had long-since died of acute pancreatitis. Driven half-mad by his lack of purpose in life, Gary now fights in the hope of facing a trainer who can give his Pokémon what those from Kanto call 'a beautiful death'. '''Stats (Holy Knight) Skills Choose Charmander (Instant) Charmander, I choose you! Summons a Fire-type Pokémon to burn your enemies. Charmander deals 40 to 45 damage and has Flamethrower and Fire Spin. Gary Oak takes damage when Charmander is killed. '' Notes: Charmander has 1.75/1.65/1.55/1.45 attack cooldown, melee range, 650/800/950/1100 life, 300/400/500/600 mana and 315/330/345/360 movement speed Flamethrower deals 75/150/225/300/375 damage to enemies in a 250 x 500 cone Flamethrower has 500 cast range, 100/110/120/130/140 mana cost, and 12 cooldown Fire Spin stuns an enemy for 2.5/2.75/3/3.25 seconds and deals 25/50/75/100/125 magic damage to it Fire Spin has 200 cast range, 100 mana cost, and 9 cooldown Run immediately teleports Charmander/Pikachu/Squirtle to Gary Oak's location Run has 5 cooldown Choose Pikachu (Instant) ''Pikachu, I choose you! Summons an Electric-type Pokémon to shock your enemies. Pikachu deals 30 to 35 damage and has Thunderbolt and Thunder Wave. Gary Oak takes damage when Pikachu is killed. Notes: Pikachu has 1.75/1.65/1.55/1.45 attack cooldown, 350 range, 450/600/750/900 life, 300/400/500/600 mana and 315/330/345/360 movement speed Thunderbolt stuns an enemy for 0.25 seconds and deals 90/180/270/360/450 magic damage to it Thunderbolt has 700 cast range, 75/95/115/135/155 mana cost, and 7 cooldown Thunder Wave silences enemies in a 200/250/300/350/400 AOE for 3/4/5/6/7 seconds Thunder Wave has 700 cast range, 80 mana cost, and 15 cooldown Choose Squirtle (Instant) Squirtle, I choose you! Summons a Water-type Pokémon to drench your enemies. Squirtle deals 20 to 25 damage and has Bubble and Withdraw. Gary Oak takes damage when Squirtle is killed. '' Notes: Squirtle has 1.75/1.65/1.55/1.45 attack cooldown, 600 range, 250/400/550/700 life, 300/400/500/600 mana and 315/330/345/360 movement speed Bubble slows an enemy by 10/20/30/40/50% movement speed and 5/10/15/20/25% attack rate for 1.5 seconds on attack and is autocastable Bubble has 600 cast range, 12 mana cost, and 0 cooldown Withdraw increases an ally's armor by 3/6/9/12 and life regeneration by 2/3/4/5/6 for 40 seconds and is autocastable Withdraw has 500 cast range, 25/30/35/40/45 mana cost, and 7 cooldown Pokémon Mastery (Instant) ''Gary has discovered the true meaning of teamwork: letting your team do all the work. To encourage his Pokémon, he keeps them well-fed and gives them shiny objects to hold. Fully rejuvinates all Pokémon and passively gives items at higher levels. Notes: Dire Hit gives a 10% chance to deal 2.5x damage on attack Rare Candy increases Charmander, Pikachu, and Squirtle skill levels by 1 Known bugs None Category:Heroes Category:Intelligence Heroes Category:Legion Heroes